Loki: Cherry Jello & Behinds
by Kindred Isa
Summary: This is for Jenna, love you girl. Loki decides that there is always room for jello but learns to regret that idea when Thor tattles on him to Odin. Contains non-con spanking of a Trickster God along with some humor.


**Cherry Jello & Behinds**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural and anything about the Norse Gods, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Summary: This is for Jenna, love you girl. Loki decides that there is always room for jello but learns to regret that idea when Thor tattles on him to Odin.

Author's Note: This is my very first Loki story but also loved Gabriel being known as Loki at once and he is pretty cute so why not? I also wasn't happy with Gabriel being killed and Castiel was brought back, so why couldn't the former Trickster be brought back too? I have also never done Thor stuff so if I make mistakes, I'm sorry but please don't be mean.

Author: Kindred Isa

Pairing: None

Warning(s): Non-con spanking of a very naughty 'God.'

The day had seemed almost peaceful with the King of Valhala sitting in his throne room finally feeling that he may have at least one day without any trouble. He had just spoken to Baldur on some business when he heard the shouts. With a heavy sigh, the God could only groan knowing exactly what was going on. What had Loki done this time? Standing up when his son came storming into the chamber with his face red, in fact his entire body was covered in a strange red jelly-like substance. With a frown, Odin sat back down with a groan addressing his son. "What has Loki done this time Thor and why are you covered in red goo?"

Thor panted hard with his rage. "Loki...He...He filled my room with cherry jello and when I went in my room, it spilled out in the hallway. Father, I have had enough of this. You've banished him, let him back and he is still causing trouble!"

"Peace my son, I shall deal with him but don't know what more we can do with him." Odin said with an aggrivated sigh running a hand through his hair just as Baldur spoke softly to them both.

"Perhaps his behavior needs to mortal touch? There is a method on Earth when a child must be corrected where the child is placed over a parent's lap with his bottom hit until it is red. They call it a...spanking?"

"You think this would work on him and would correct his constant Tricks?"

"Aye my lord, it very well may. It seems mortals don't like it and seem to avoid it in the future." Baldur couldn't help the smirk on his serious face glancing at both of the other Gods.

Odin couldn't help but let out a grim laugh imagining Loki over his lap for a sound spanking. "I can use whatever I wish?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Then summon my son and we shall address this now." Odin said and leaned back on the throne sitting back down to get comfortable knowing this would be an interesting day after all.

Once Loki was summoned, a blonde God appeared with short hair, hazel eyes and a smirk of mirth on his face. He then lost his smile seeing the serious looks on Baldur's and Odin's face but once he say Thor, he burst into laughter. "Ohh ho! Thor that is a nice look for you brother!"

"Loki! That is enough!" Odin ordered his adoptive son, who stopped laughing before he spoke once again. "I grow tired of this behavior Loki. I don't know what else I may do with you. You have been banished more than once from this hall and hung on a tree with posion for killing Baldur, yet you continue to cause mahem in my halls! It seems that there must be something different done with you and therefore I pronounce sentance. You shall be stripped of your leggings and placed over my lap for a sound spanking."

Loki's hazel eyes widened hearing that and gulped not liking the sound of that but he suddenly smirked snapping his fingers to disappear. His smile then disappeared finding that he was still in the throne room. "I don't think so father..." He then snapped his fingers again realizing that he was trapped, powerless with the three of them suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh I do think so Loki, now get over here or I shall be forced to get you. Believe you me, if I must gather you, it will not be pleasant for you." The God stood up when Loki made no move to get over to the throne stalking towards the blonde grabbing at his wrist dragging him back to dias.

"But...They are still here! Noooo!" Loki yelped in protest finding himself put over Odin's lap before his pants were pulled down along with his underwear, leaving his buttocks now bared. "Nooo! Not in front of them! I'm sorry father!"

Odin raised his hand and brought them down hard onto the pale flesh enticing a yelp from the Trickster God before he started to spank him nice and hard. Loki began to squirm and beg for mercy while the King of the Norse Gods lectured his adoptive son. "I do believe it is poetic justice Loki. You have done nothing but torment them both so it is just that they watch you being punished. Everytime you do anything like this again, I shall put you here once again...Am I clear?" He then went to work turning the pale flesh to red while Loki began to cry only to scream at the harsh unforgiving wood with the paddle cracking down suddenly. "You shall also not run from me when I demand that you come to me or I shall make it worse for you!"

Loki continued to sob over his lap but had long stopped struggling knowing that the other two Gods were finding this amusing, the blonde pouting when Odin was done. He at least was comforted before being let back down. The pout turned into a scowl seeing the smirks on Baldur's and Thor's faces while he rubbed his sore red bottom yelping when he put his pants back on. The Trickster whipped his wet face, obviously angry at the other Gods.

"Now, get to your room Loki and for the sake of your backside, try and stay out of trouble for at least the rest of the day."

Loki said nothing but disappeared to go back to his room lying on his bed with his bottom burning, tears falling again onto the soft fabric of the bedding. He knew that he would make them pay for this and if it meant another spanking, it would be worth it. Nobody did this to the Trickster and got away with it. Ideas soon entered his mind and his trademark smirk appeared on the God's face knowing that Thor and Baldur would get it, but good.

The hood of the Impala slammed shut with the human hunter gently closing it, wiping grease off his hands from working on his car. Dean just looked at Gabriel with wide eyes having gotten used to hanging around the former Trickster God while Sam just watched them both having heard the tale unable to help but laugh. "You did what?" Gabriel, like Castiel had been brought back by God and was now in their lives with some peace for at least one day not having to hunt at the moment. There lives, however, were far from boring and from the tales of his past as Loki it was only the beginning.


End file.
